


Revenge Is Sweet

by cullenlovesmen



Series: Bi!Cullen fics [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullenlovesmen/pseuds/cullenlovesmen
Summary: What had possessed Cullen into thinking Sebastian and Carver wouldn't find out about one another? And who knew their revenge would be so sweet?





	Revenge Is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meiilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/gifts).



> This is a really short smut fic I wrote on Discord for Meiilan's amusement.

Cullen is backed to a corner, or so it feels; Carver hovers next to him, an expectant look on his face as he leans on the stone walls of the barrack. Sebastian, too, hovers, as ridiculous as that may sound -- but the man can be intimidating when the situation calls for it, it seems.

“This doesn’t have to be a problem,” Carver explains, drawing Cullen's attention back to him.

What had possessed him to think he could get away with having a lover - no, _two_ lovers, and better yet: _two men_? Of course they would find out about one another sooner or later, and the inevitable solution to this tragic misstep would come by throwing punches.

But what was it that Carver just said?

“W-what?” He stutters like a schoolboy, a pearl of sweat running down his cheek.

Carver casts a glance at Sebastian, who responds to the wordless question with a discreet nod, his face otherwise unreadable. Carver speaks again, this time spelling the words out as if he’s speaking to an idiot. Fair, considering Cullen is one. “I said that this doesn’t have to be a problem. See, Sebastian and I got to talking, and–”

“We’d both like to have you, provided you’re fine with us seeing one another as well,” Sebastian finishes, his face still stone cold.

“I– what?”

“I don’t see how we could make this any clearer, Cullen,” Carver huffs, frustration creeping to his tone. “You like me, and I like you. You like Sebastian, and Sebastian likes you. I like Sebastian, and Sebastian likes me. Are you following?”

Such luck had never befallen him, and he hesitates to believe his fortune would turn today, but the look in both of the men’s eyes shows no signs of the cruel joke he suspects must be at play. He wipes his forehead, clearing his throat in an attempt to release some of the tension in his muscles. It doesn’t quite work. “Are you… not angry with me?”

“A bit,” Sebastian admits, smoothing his already glimmering armor, averting his eyes as he continues, “but I realise it’s hypocritical of me, considering what Carver and I–”

“Don’t just tell him!” Carver interrupts, aiming his next words at Cullen. “So how about it?”

“I’ll finish my sentence if you accept,” Sebastian adds with a smirk.

And really, how could he say no to that?

* * *

“I think it’s fitting we punish him, don’t you agree?” Sebastian asks the Warden, sitting comfortably on Cullen’s bed and gesturing for the man to join him.

He does, wrapping a large hand around Sebastian’s smaller form. “Yeah, considering the shit stain went behind our backs. What do you have in mind?”

Cullen sits behind his desk, blood running hot through his body; he has no explanation as to why his pants feel so tight, every nerve end sensitive to shifts of fabric. His breath is on hold, eyes fixed on those of Sebastian - he knows that look, and it doesn’t bode him well.

“How about you fuck me right here while he watches?” The man finally tears his gaze from Cullen in favour of grinning at Carver.

Cullen sees how the words make the Warden swallow. _Maker, yes._

“You’re a great lay, Cullen, but what you lack is,” Sebastian sneaks a hand between Carver’s thighs, the Warden leaning back to give him better access, “ _size_.”

Had he not been hard already, the words would have woken his cock for sure. He lets out a shaky exhale as Sebastian peels off his pants and settles in Carver’s lap, turning his back on him.

Carver fusses over his own breeches, managing to push them to his knees, large hands latching onto Sebastian’s buttocks as he speaks, peeking to meet Cullen’s eyes, “Your arse is great, Cullen, but Sebastian’s is tighter.”

A moan escapes him as his hands slip to cup his erection, the table before him hiding his indiscretion.

Sebastian turns his head to look at Cullen as Carver guides the tip of his cock to his glistening entrance and pulls him down by the buttocks. Maker’s breath, _he’s already prepared!_ Did they plan this together? Cullen finds it hardly matters as he watches the unspeakable girth sinking into Sebastian’s perky arse. _How does it even fit?_

If the sounds the archer makes are anything to go by, it’s just the right kind of a stretch - the kind Cullen knows very well. Sebastian’s eyes fall half-mast as Carver bottoms out, his breaths hitching. “And, hnngh, to think y-you could have had this all this time, Cullen? A-any remorse?”

Yes. No. He doesn’t know, not really, because nothing really registers as Sebastian starts moving up and down, his thighs shaking with the strain - no, not the strain, the _sensation_ \- as Carver holds onto him, aiding his movements with strong arms. Cullen has seen a lot in his days, but never anything quite like this; his two lovers, two impossibly different men, locked in a heated embrace, half-clothed and yet obscenely on display.

He rubs himself underneath the desk, armor plates cast aside for better access. It’s only when Carver sees him that he stops, the displeasure in the man’s face staying his hand.

“Don’t you dare to come. I intend to fuck you, too,” the Warden admonishes, his arm slipping underneath Sebastian’s chain mail, flipping the man on his back. “Now, be a good boy and watch while I take your boyfriend apart.”

He finds the strength to obey, though he doesn’t know where it comes from, and thanking the Maker in such a situation seems perverse, so he skips the prayer. Sebastian’s legs embrace the much larger body above him, inviting him back in, casting a blissed-out glance at Cullen.

Cullen watches in awe as Carver drives into him, plunging so deep that he’s sure Sebastian can feel it in his belly, the repeated plows reducing the man to an incoherent mess; he’s sighing, but they’re turning into whines, his hands grasping at the linens, knuckles white. He doesn’t weather the onslaught for long; he spills onto his chain mail with a yelp, and Cullen is sure he could come from the sight alone - but alas, he’s been told not to.

Carver kisses Sebastian through his bliss, fucking him deep and slow, fingers buried in his hair. It’s only when Sebastian's whimpers turn uneasy that he stops, pulling out with painstaking tenderness. _Maker’s breath, he’s still hard._

As if by a conspiracy, both of the men turn their eyes to him. “Learned your lesson yet?” Carver grins, producing a familiar phial of oil from underneath his armour.

Cullen nods, words failing him.

“Well, come get your reward, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian most definitely blew Cullen while Carver shagged him. Just so you know. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make me smile every time! I welcome concrit on my work. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://cullenlovesmen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
